Thanks For Being There
by VenusFlame2
Summary: Ash dreams of life without Brock and Misty always being there for him. And doesn't like it very much.
1. Part 1

Thanks For Being There  
  
"Another badge closer to being a Pokemon Master!" Cheered Ash holding the badge he just one. Misty and Brock walked beside him as they ushaully did.  
  
"Congradulations, Ash," Said Brock.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it with out Pikachu or any of the Pokemon who were there from the start, I'm grateful for all of them" Reminded Ash.  
  
"What about us?" Asked Misty.  
  
"You can be grateful for them too," Offered Ash. Misty sighed.  
  
"No, I mean aren't you grateful for us?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, sure," Said Ash seeming to brush her off.  
  
"Wouldn't kill ya to say it once in a while," Mumbled Misty as they turned and walked into a restuarant. Ash looked around, pleased at what he saw and ran to a table.  
  
"That last battle really wore me out, I could use something to eat," Declared Ash making himself comfortable in his seat. Misty sat across from him along with Brock. As Pikachu searched the table for a ketchup bottle.  
  
"Believe me, Ash, watching a battle can make a person just as hungry."  
  
"Yeah, but probably not as hungry as the person actually battling," Argued Ash. Misty snuffed him.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying you do more work than we do?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying that what I do is something I have to do if I want to achieve my dream, but cheering me on and being there for me is a choice, not something you have to do," Ash pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well me and Brock didn't have to give you those badges of yours; the first boost you needed to get to where you are now, have you forgotten that?" Misty was getting angrier every minute Ash spoke.  
  
"Of course not, but whether or not you gave me those badges, me and Pikachu could have probably found a way, after all I just beat one of the most powerful trainers and-"  
  
"So! If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have even gotten that far, not to mention all the times we pulled you out of trouble when your stubborn and dulisional head would get us into them, after all the times we believed in you and helped you get started, you're just going to say you never needed need us!" Misty was appalled. Before Ash got to shoot his mouth back Brock intervened.  
  
"That's enough you two, we're friends, we've got to get along once in a while. Misty, you have to be more tolerant of Ash. And Ash, you have to get rid of this new cocky attituide, because I got to admit I'm not a big fan of it either," Confronted Brock, Misty and Brock stared at Ash for a moment, showing how displeased they were.  
  
"All right, I'm sorry, Misty, I was just so happy I won against such a tough trainer, it kind of went to my head."  
  
"What a surprise," Said Misty softly.  
  
"Now, what do we do?" Asked Ash after a long while of pause.  
  
"We eat," Answered Brock.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Smiled Ash.  
  
"Then what do we go after?" Asked Misty, Brock thought for a second.  
  
"Head to the next town, I guess," Answered Brock again.  
  
"No, I'm too tired, can't we find somewhere to stay," Misty whinned.  
  
"Well, I'm not tired, I'm even more energized from that last battle!" Announced Ash in obvious excitment.  
  
"Well, I have to take Misty's side on this one, Ash, lets go find somewhere to stay..."  
  
"What? No way, come on you guys, what's a little walking going to do, it'll be good," Said Ash, Ash was always too blinded by his dreams and ambitions to see how much he took his friends for granted. He might have grown as a trainer, but not very much as a friend.  
  
"Ash, would you stop thinking about yourself and think about us for a second, you've dragged us everywhere possible to get here, we walked and cheered all day, even Pikachu's tired," Said Misty winning the arguement as soon as she mentioned Pikachu.  
  
"Well, I guess if Pikachu's tired too..." He sighed as he patted Pikachu on the head, "Lets go find a place to stay."  
  
So afterwards they found a nice place in the park to camp out, near by there were some other trainers doing the same thing too. Near by there was a stream that ran through and into a forest. As day turned into night, the three friends drifted into a deep sleep. Misty held her Togepi close to her and Ash made sure Pikachu was near by.  
  
When morning came, Misty awakened to Togepi not being there anymore; he has just disapeared! Misty looked around frantically for Togepi. She gave a loud yell that woke not just Ash, Brock and Pikachu, but every trainer who was camping near by. Everyone gave confused and startled faces as they awoke from their slumber and watched a weird little red head jump from her sleeping bag and look around her constantly.  
  
"What is it Misty?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Togepi, he's gone!"  
  
"Argh... Not again!" Said Brock, groutchy that Misty interuptted his dream about Nurse Joy & Officer Jenny. He jumped from his sleeping bag and searched around with Misty too, the sooner they found Togepi, the sooner he could get back to his dream of Nurse Joy & Officer Jenny. They searched behind every bush, every tree, every rock, every place they could think of, even trainers from near by who had heard Misty's cry tried helping, but no where was Togepi found.  
  
"Oh, where can he be!" Cried Misty.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him," Asured Brock.  
  
"Yeah, we're not giving up yet," Said Ash in his ushual determination as he put his hat on.  
  
"But we've looked everywhere, what if something happened to him, what if..." Misty didn't dare want to continued thinking about the possibilities.  
  
"Look, we can't say what happened to Togepi because we don't know, but we're gonna kill ourselves thinking, it's dangerous to think that way, Misty, so just don't, we'll find him," Said Brock. Misty gave a small whimper as one last tear fell. Without giving any notice Ash started walking as Pikachu followed.  
  
"Ash, where are you going?" Asked Misty as Ash kept walking.  
  
"Into the forest, we haven't checked there yet," Ash pointed out as he walked fast.  
  
"Well, you're not going without us," Said Misty running trying to catch up with him as Brock did the same. They were not followed by anyone else. The other trainers let the three go in on their own, no way did they want to spend the rest of their exciting lives getting lost in such a forest, not after all the stories they've heard about it. People going in and never returning. But they guessed that those three weren't aware of the myths of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Lets go with them!" Called one trainer. Another trainer held him back.  
  
"Are you crazy! That's the Forbidden Forest, no one's allowed to go there! We could be lost in there forever, Micheal!" Said the trainer holding him back. Micheal sighed wishing there was more he could do.  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait, I heard that forest can do weird things to a person. That's why only Pokemon can over come the it's trance, this is the one time they should fear for theirselves more than their Pokemon. It can play on someone's emotions and imagination like a harp. The best thing is for them to stick together if anything else, they need each other now more than ever if they want to get through this. Oh, lets pray they'll be okay and whatever they do... Stick together!"  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Part 2

Thanks For Being There Part 2  
  
"Well... This seems like a familuar setting," Brock grunted sarcastically as they passed the place in the forest, they've passed hundreds of times already. It seemed they had been going in circles, no matter which way they turned. They were definitly lost, well, at least this wasn't new to them. They had given up on finding Togepi hours ago, it was now afternoon and now they were just trying to find a way out and back to camp. The trees seemed so tall and majestic, they seemed to be like sky scrappers, standing as if nothing could tear them down; much like Ash. You couldn't see the sky very well with so many long and wide branches, the shadows from them made it seem like it was always night time even in the morning and afternoon.  
  
"I'd just like to point out that if we just stuck with my idea to keep on walking and not stop and rest, we would have been in the next town by now instead of here," Mentioned Ash.  
  
"Quit complaining, this was your idea!" Argued Misty.  
  
"Would you two cut it out, I don't feel like hearing you two argue now, even if one of you wins the arguement, who cares! We'll still be stuck here," Brock pointed out . "You're right, Brock," Ash said softly.  
  
"Argh! There's got to be a way out of here!" Misty whinned frastrated, "I miss my pokemon, I miss my sleeping bag... I miss my Togepi!"  
  
"Misty, calm down, we'll get out of here, I just need to think," Ash concluded.  
  
"You? You're the 'brave knight' that's gonna get us out of here? You mean the same genius that got us into this mess in the first place!" Misty was at the verge of going crazy--forget 'verge of going crazy'...! She was already there.  
  
"I made a mistake, Misty, I can still come up with an idea to get us out of here. Why do you have to doubt me all the time?" Questioned Ash as he sat on a rock and Pikachu sat beside him.  
  
"I don't doubt you all the time," Said Misty thinking that was crazy . "Yes you do, sometimes you have faith in me, but most of the time you always doubt me like you have from the beginning, always mean to me, it's always the same," Ash pointed out, "You do the same with Brock too."  
  
"I'm not that mean to you... Am I?" Misty said softly.  
  
"Yeah, you kind of are," Brock added sitting with Ash on the rock. Misty still stood, a little distant from them.  
  
"Well... I don't mean to be, how come you didn't tell me this before if you had such a problem with it?" Asked Misty not aware of this.  
  
"I didn't want to make a big deal, but since we're out here in the forest, and all seems lost and hopeless, I think this is as good as time as any to get my true feelings out about it," Said Ash. Misty lowered her head.  
  
"If I'm so mean, why are you still friends with me?" She questioned very softly, Ash and Brock couldn't even hear her, her head was turned from them.  
  
"What was that, Misty?"  
  
"Look, this might not be the greatest plan but we're not gonna get anywhere sitting around, thinking and getting our feelings out, there was another reason we came here!" Said Misty angry about what they had said and just changed the subject because of it.  
  
"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Asked Ash catiously.  
  
"Lets go find my Togepi," Said Misty walking fast, with an obvious determination as she did; same as Ash had had before.  
  
"I think you're rubbing off on her," Brock whispered to Ash as they got up and started following her, they walked for what seemed to be hours until they reached an edge, where the river that flowed beside them fell over.  
  
"Priii!!!" Cheered a voice from above them. It was Togepi, jumping up and down on a lowered and surprisingly weak branch. The branch was right above the waterfall.  
  
"It's Togepi! What do we d?," Said Misty worried for her small pokemon. Ash saw the fear in Misty's eyes and couldn't help but grow a fire inside him to save Togepi. A fire that burned out all his rational thinking and common sense. He climbed up a near by tree, Pikachu followed.  
  
"Ash! What are you doing!" Screamed Misty.  
  
"Saving the reason we came into this forest," Called Ash from the top of the tree.  
  
"Ash, you can't-"  
  
"It's too late, Misty, I've gotten this far," Ash catiously moved himself on the branch and reached out for Togepi.  
  
"Just be careful!" Warned Brock. Suddenly as Ash was just about to grab Togepi, the branch broke, Togepi whirled in excitment as he fell into the water and was carried the rest of the way by the rushing water to the edge. Ash yelled, right about to jump, when Pikachu jumped in front of him following Togepi into the water and swimming to get hold of it.  
  
"Pikachu!" Screamed Ash as Pikachu got hold of Togepi but was already thrown off the edge by the current.  
  
"No!!!" Said Ash before he let go of the branch to catch up with Pikachu but as the water carried him, a hand grabbed his collar of his jacket and the other his arm. Ash struggled to break from it, but their grip was stronger than the water's and eventually he gave in and was pulled back to land.  
  
"It's too late," Concluded Brock in a gentle voice when he was finally on land.  
  
"There's no need for you too be gone too," Misty said softly to Ash.  
  
"It would have been worth it for Pikachu!" Yelled Ash frastrated as he sat on the ground soaked and angry. He let out a cry of frastration.  
  
"Why didn't you guys let me go after him!"  
  
"Ash, you could have gotten yourself killed, we saved you. You should be thanking us," Said Misty.  
  
"Thanking you! Pikachu's my friend, and I thought you guys were too!"  
  
"We are," Argued Misty but was rudely cut off by Ash.  
  
"No! Real friends would have let me go after him. We just won the biggest battle of all and everything was going fine. I was so close to saving them, you should have let me go," Said Ash stubbornly like a little boy.  
  
"Ash, we were doing what any friends would do, we were just looking out for your sake," Explained Brock.  
  
"Yeah, do you have to play the big hero all the time, you're not superman and there is a limit to how much a human being can accomplish, you've got to slow down," Misty warned him.  
  
"All that matters is Pikachu and me, not you, you two just decided to step into the picture, I didn't need you then, and I don't need you now. I could have saved Pikachu, I know I could have! You weren't saving me, you were just getting in the way!" Ash snapped, Brock and Misty have never seen Ash so angry. They were very hurt by what he said.  
  
"Ash I-"  
  
"I don't know what to say," Misty said softly, "We were just trying to help."  
  
"Don't say anything, I just need to be alone, I'm going to find Pikachu, I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me this time or try to help anymore," Said Ash in a calmer voice. What was that suppose to mean?  
  
"You mean... You want us to stay away from you... Forever?" Misty's eyes began to water. Ash lifted himself up.  
  
"I think it's better that way," Ash said to her, then walked away screaming out for Pikachu til Misty and Brock could no longer see him or hear him as he faded into the shadows.  
  
"You're welcome, Ash, it's nice to be appriciated," Brock said sarcastically but in a serious tone and stern look on his face. Misty stood there, stunned at what just happened.  
  
"That hurt," Concluded Misty in tears referring to Ash saying he didn't need them.  
  
"Yeah, it was hard for me too, he was being pretty harsh, but he didn't mean it, Misty. He was just mad because he lost Pikachu along with Togepi, he still can't stand losing. He'll get over it like he always does as soon as we find them again, it's been a long day, why don't we just go to sleep," Suggested Brock trying to lighten up the situation.  
  
"With what? We don't have our sleeping bags, Brock, we left it all behind, remember?" Said Misty still sad.  
  
"We'll find something," Asured Brock as they walked in the opposite direction.  
  
Ash was exhausted by the screaming and yelling, his tiredness began to overcome his determination to find Pikachu and his eyes began to get heavy. He then thought about Misty and Brock. The thought of them made him so angry.  
  
"Who do they think they are standing between me and Pikachu! I knew what I was doing," He declared, "The nerve of them! They want to be good friends, they should just stay out of the way." He grew more and more tired, his legs got weak and he fell to his knees.  
  
"I wish I had never met them, me and Pikachu could have been fine without them, who needs em!" Ash--who was now on his hands and knees-- stared at the ground, tears falling one by one.  
  
"We could have made it with or without them, probably even been better off without them, It could have been just me and Pikachu, I wish I never met Misty and Brock! I wish we were never friends!" Ash said as he fell to the ground in tears, moarning for the loss of his beloved Pokemon.  
  
"Pikachu..." He whispered as he laid on the ground falling into a deep, deep, sleep.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Part 3

Thanks For Being There Part 3  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
Ash awakened to a strange setting, he was no longer in the forest but back in... Pallet Town? He awoke from his bed, dazed and confused. He glanced over at the figure on his pillow. Pikachu! There was Pikachu; sleeping soundly. Even if Ash didn't know what happened he was glad Pikachu was there and okay. His mom walked in.  
  
"Mom?" He asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're at home sweetie, remember? You took time out of your busy schedule to visit me. You may be a Pokemon Master, but you're still my little boy," She smiled bringing him breakfast. This must be somewhere in the future, some crazy magic the forest is playing or something. I'm sucessful and Misty and Brock are no where to be found! Thought Ash. Had Ash's wish came true?  
  
"Mom... Where are Brock and Misty?" Asked Ash getting out of bed. Delilah thought for a minute placing his food down.  
  
"Who are they?" She questioned.  
  
"You mean, you don't know them?" Ash stood up and walked to his mother, "You're not kidding? You really don't know who I'm talking about do you?" Asked Ash studying his mother's puzzled face. Delilah placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"Ash... Are you feeling all right?" She asked as Pikachu began to stir, awakening from his slumber. Ash rushed over to him.  
  
"Pikachu, hey buddy!" Smiled Ash. Pikachu threw him one single glare and went back to sleep. Ash gave him a poke. . "Come on buddy, wake up-" Suddenly Ash felt a blast of electricity shooting through him by Pikachu. He let out a wail and fell to the floor. His mother walked over to him.  
  
"Ash, are you sure you're okay?" She asked once again.  
  
"I don't get it, Pikachu was never like this before on the journey, maybe he's just cranky..." Said Ash sitting himself in Indian style.  
  
"Ash, what do you mean 'journey'?" Asked Delilah.  
  
"That's how I became a Pokemon Master, right? I went on a journey like Gary did and two friends accompainied me," Said Ash. Delilah looked down at her son and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Ash, you didn't go on a journey, after almost losing to that trainer from Pewter City, you returned home and we decided you shouldn't go on a journey, it's too dangerous, and knowing you... Well, unless you had someone to get you out of trouble, you couldn't go without being to over- energetic and hard headed, so you applied for Poke'Tech I saved up for and went there, sure it was hard for you at first but-"  
  
"Wait, I didn't go on a journey like I wanted to?" Asked Ash. She looked down at him sympatheically and kneeled down placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"No, sweetheart, afraid not, it was too dangerous and no one was there or willing to go with you to help you if you got carried away, no one would agree to be there for you."  
  
"Misty and Brock would have," Mumbled Ash under his breath.  
  
"What was that, honey?" Asked Delilah.  
  
"I can't believe I went to PokeTech," Ash grumbled, he recalled how he always hated that school, a bunch of snobs who gloat in their superior study of pokemon battles without whitnessing it first hand like Ash always longed to do. Just a bunch of fakes basking in the glow of their intelligance.  
  
"You were too busy studying for PokeTech tests to pay attention to Pikachu or play with him or get him in a good battle anymore. So slowly, you're friendship with Pikachu began to fade, but it was for the best, Ash," Said Delilah. Ash looked back saddened by the strange events, and turned his head over to his sleeping Pikachu.  
  
"Sorry, Pikachu..." He whispered. Pikachu ignored him and turned over facing only his back to Ash, Ash knew he deserved it, Pikachu must have been angry at him for years.  
  
"Well, it wasn't all bad, you met a girl," Smiled Delilah trying to lighten up the situation.  
  
"A girl? Oh, no, was her name Misty?" Ash feared.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"She helped you become what you are, Ash, sure you thought she was concieted at first but you grew to like her," Smiled Delilah.  
  
"What was her name?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Giselle."  
  
"Giselle!"  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Part 4

Thanks For Being There Part 4  
  
Ash worked in his mother's garden as his mother asked him to, Gary came walking by. When Ash was on his journey along the way he remembered him and Gary grew to have a more mature relationship and understanding of each other the moment Ash had beaten Gary one time, Misty and Brock were there to whitness it. But Ash had forgotten that this was now a different time. Everything had changed so fast. And he wasn't liking it so far.  
  
"Hey, Gary," He said as if it were no big deal. Gary looked at him surprised, he was back to being the gloating Gary who still thought he could beat Ash with his hands tied behind his back.  
  
"Are you saying 'hi' to me, loser?" Asked Gary. It had just now dawned on Ash that this was a different time, no Brock and Misty, no pokemon journey, no battling Gary and winning, no Gary re-thinking his steps and becoming a more mature and adjusted trainer.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Don't tell me you're trying to be nice to now... Hmm... Finally wising up and deciding to come to your senses and realize I'm better than you!"  
  
"No way, I beat you once before," Said Ash.  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams maybe," Laughed Gary as he walked on. But was this a dream or was before a dream? Ash was so confused and the fact that Giselle decided to stop by did not make the situation any easier.  
  
"Hey, Ash, I just came to visit you all the way from PokeTech, I heard you were staying here with your mother. I think that is soooo cute," She pinched his cheeks like he was a little baby and then let go, "You should visit me sometime."  
  
"Uh..." Even in an alternate reality Ash was still clueless.  
  
"Is that Pikachu still at your house? Argh! What's the point! Just get rid of the little rat and get something better like a Cubone."  
  
"I'll never get rid of Pikachu, he's my friend," Said Ash angry.  
  
"A friend? You guys don't even spend time together, you're too busy out with me or at PokeTech. You don't even have time for him," Giselle pointed out, "Look, I was always able to make you see things my way that's what beauty can do to a guy. I even made you throw out your little nonesense opinion about how beauty was only skin deep--yeah whatever!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Surely you will do as I say when I tell you to get rid of the rat," She grinned, leaning foward to lure him with a kiss. Ash backed his head away, surprised at what he did, she let go of him.  
  
"Are you crazy! Do you know what you just did? I'm Giselle, no one can resist me. You're lucky I thought you were cute and decided to lower my standards and be your girlfriend," She said in a snobbish tone poking her finger in his chest, pushing him back a little.  
  
"Well, don't do me any favors," Ash threw back at her.  
  
"You've obviously lost your mind, call me when you find it," She huffed and in a flip of the hair she was gone. Ash sighed; boy, was she annoying. Delilah walked outside to Ash.  
  
"What happened?" She asked worried, "Did you and Giselle break up."  
  
"Hopefully, I don't want her mom and if I ever seem like I do, hit me over the head with a mallet," Ash demanded.  
  
"Hit you over the head with a mallet? Who would do something as silly as that?" Asked Delilah in a small giggle. Ash sighed, he knew one red head who would. And he had to see her.  
  
On his way to Cerulean city he stopped in the Pewter City gym where Brock was just in the middle of a battle. Ash watched and saw all Brock's small brothers and sisters cheer Brock on. Ash remembered how he helped Brock and his father reunite, if they had never met before, chances are Brock was still taking care of his silblings alone. The battle was over, Brock had won.  
  
"Who else dares to come against me," Said Brock pounding his chest, as the challenger left, "What about you?" He asked pointing to Ash.  
  
"You got it!" He said excitedly reaching for his pokeball, then reality dawned on him again and he frowned and said softly, "No, that's all right."  
  
"What? Afraid?" Grinned Brock sitting up from his chair and walking over to Ash.  
  
"No, I just don't have my pokemon with me," Answered Ash softly.  
  
"Hmm... You can always go to Oak's place and apply for some, of course you'd have to ask the Big Guy and pay up in full, but I'm sure you already know that," Said Brock.  
  
"No. And who's the big guy?" Asked Ash.  
  
"You must be new, the Big Guy is Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket, he's who let us have our pokemon, we're only allowed to have pokemon if we pay him and promise to bring him a rare pokemon if we decide to set out on a journey, took me a while to get a pokemon though," Said Brock.  
  
"What? How can he have so much power over so many people?" Asked Ash.  
  
"The Team Rocket Empire is just so strong, they went stealing people's pokemon and threaten to keep on unless we abide," Explained Brock.  
  
"I can't believe it, This is all wrong..."  
  
"It's too late now... Who was there to stop them? Who could have, Team Rocket is so strong," Said Brock.  
  
"No, their not, they just pretend to be, we could have stopped them, all of us have, you, me and Misty!"  
  
"Who's Misty?" Asked Brock in a clueless stare.  
  
"She's our friend..." Said Ash in a desperate tone.  
  
"Sorry, pal, look the Insane Home is a few blocks from here and-"  
  
"No! Look, I'm not crazy, there was a time when you, me and Misty were friends, and you guys were always there for me and we'd always beat Team Rocket from stealing Pikachu and knew them for the losers they really were. But things began to change and I took you for granted and-"  
  
"Um... I don't think I know you and I think you need help so... I'm just gonna go now," He said looking at Ash like he was crazy, just about to walk away.  
  
"No, I can prove to you I know who you are, you live at home alone and take care of your little sisters and brothers, your mother died and your good-for-nothing father left you alone to take care of them. You're a great cook and have dreams of being a Pokemon Breeder," Said Ash, "Only you have to put them on hold for your family." Brock looked at him startled.  
  
"How'd you know so much about me?" He asked.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Asked Ash.  
  
"I don't know what to believe..."  
  
"Why don't you just come with me to Cerulean City and see what I mean, lets go see how Misty's doing, and see if she can believe," Said Ash.  
  
"Who's Misty!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Part 5

Thanks For Being There Part 5  
  
Brock was still weirded out by Ash but decided to come, if he was right about Brock's life now maybe he was right about everything else. He followed him through the aquarium of the Cerulean Gym. Ash longed now to see Misty's face, her green eyes sparkle at the sight of him, with overwhelming joy. He walked into the gym only to find Gary there.  
  
"Who's he?" Asked Brock walking beside Ash.  
  
"Gary, what are you doing here?" Asked Ash puzzled. Gary's head turned to him and grinned.  
  
"I'm here to see my girl," Gary got him and walked over to him and stared him dead in the eyes, "What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Um... I..."  
  
"Come here to battle, eh? That's how I met, Misty, when I battled her sisters. Sure, she wasn't as pretty as her sisters. But the little runt won me over. Her being use to accepting orders from her sisters made it no surprise I could easily control her, like puddy in my hands, and whenever she gets out of line and decides to stand up for herself, I'm sure one of my pokemon can put her in her place!" He grinned.  
  
"That's terrible, Gary," Ash said in a glare.  
  
"Yeah, I don't even know her, but no one deserves to be treated that way," Argeed Brock.  
  
"I bet Giovanni would agree with me. 'If you want to control your pokemon, you have to teach it obidence,' that's what he always says," Said Gary.  
  
"Yeah, well, first of all Misty isn't a pokemon and second of all pokemon aren't our slaves, their our friends."  
  
"Are you kidding, loser, what do you know about being friends with a pokemon? Your Pikachu hates your guts!" Reminded Gary. Ash had remembered the way Pikachu stared coldly at him, his heart sank and he let out a sigh. Then footsteps came foward. Ash looked over and saw her and stared, it was Misty and she looked different but beautiful. Her red hair fell a little past her shoulders and had a flower in her hair, she wore a knee lenght red flower dress as if she just came from a Carribean Island.  
  
"Wow... No wonder you wanted to see her," Said Brock staring with the rest of them.  
  
"Yeah, she use to look terrible, she'd wear suspenders and shorts and a stupid pony tail, but I ordered her to change it and like a good girlfriend, she did," He whispered. Ash couldn't believe what he saw, she was amazing. But she seemed so shy and quiet. Misty walked over and stood beside Gary.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Misty," Said Gary wrapping one arm around her waist, Misty seemed a little uncomfortable about it.  
  
"Hi," She said gently looking to the floor. This wasn't Misty, the Misty Ash knew would have immedietly pushed Gary away the moment he even thought to be so bold.  
  
"Hi," Said Ash. Misty's head lifted and the moment she saw this boy's face, she was completely taken by him. He was so handsome, from his blue jeans to his hat. She couldn't stop staring at his beautiful brown eyes as they stared back.  
  
"Hi," She said in a daze, wanting to know everything about him, she finally turned her head to Gary, "Who is this?"  
  
"A loser, believe me, you don't want anything to do with him, he's this kid I know from Pallet Town and-"  
  
"Thanks for introduction, Gary, but I can speak for myself," Grinned Ash, he looked at Misty, "I'm Ash and this is Brock."  
  
"Hi," Said Brock. Misty gave a coy smile.  
  
"Ready for our date?" Asked Gary. Ash immedietly felt and unknown fire in his heart, but not the fire he was use to when it came to his dreams. But a fire that burned the minute he realized Misty was Gary's girlfriend, he wanted to grab him by the neck and choke him with his own two hands, reapeating that he didn't deserve her, that she was too beautiful and talented to be with him and he'd do anything in his power to keep him away, even kill him. But most of all Ash was just burning to grab Misty forcfully by the wrist and yell to Gary she was his and his only. And Gary could never have her and to seal this announcement by kissing Misty deeply showing every ounce of affection for her. When his thoughts were finished he realized they were gone.  
  
"So that's Misty... What is she? Some kind of a ex-girlfriend of yours?" Asked Brock.  
  
"No, she was a friend of ours," Ash explained.  
  
"Friend! She's a knock out, how could anyone just be friends with her and not want anything more. She's pretty, nice and seems to be loyal, You'd have to be crazy not to want her," Shouted Brock.  
  
"I know," Sighed Ash thinking about the old Misty, "At least I do now."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Part 6

Thanks For Being There Part 6  
  
"Did you hear, Ash, I just got a letter that said you and Giselle are invited to a party, that should be fun," Smiled Delilah as Ash walked in. Ash walked to his mom quickly, who was doing the dishes and leaned on the countor.  
  
"Mom, what do you know about Misty?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Misty..." He hated to say it but he knew it was the only way she'd understand so he continued, "Gary's... Girlfriend..."  
  
"Oh... Her... She's very nice and pretty too," Smiled Delilah.  
  
"What is it about Gary that makes her like him?"  
  
"I admit their an odd pair, but maybe she does like him, or maybe..." She grinned at her son aware of his jealousy, "Maybe she's waiting for a better offer to come around."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Maybe there aren't too many good guys in Cerulean City and maybe she just decided to be with Gary til the right guy comes around," Smiled Delilah stacking the clean dishes, "Any names come to mind?" Ash looked at his mother in a blank stare, one eye brow then arched up. He gave her now a suspicious expression.  
  
"What are you saying, Mom?" Asked Ash leaning more to her, placing both hands on the countor, showing interest. She smiled as she continued washing the dishes.  
  
"Well, Giselle's nice and all but it wouldn't hurt you to expand your horizons," She then leaned closer and whispered, "And besides I don't think Giselle's eye haven't been wandering either. She doesn't strike me as the kind to be tied down to one guy."  
  
"You think Giselle could be cheating on me with some guy?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Try every guy in town," Giggled Delilah.  
  
"Mom! This doesn't seem like you!" Smiled Ash, shocked at her accusations.  
  
"Why...?" Said Delilah in a blank expression, "You're the one who told me... Just a week ago." Ash paused for a minute.  
  
"Oh... Right... I remember," Lied Ash.  
  
"Oh, good then you must be getting better, this morning it seemed like you didn't even know where you were, like a stranger in your own bed," She gave a small giggle again. Ash looked down at the invation and thought for a moment.  
  
"Who's going to be at this party, mom?"  
  
"Oh, probably every trainer and PokeTech student," She said washing the dishes, "It's a huge place where the party is and-"  
  
"Where's your phone book?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Where it's ushual kept Ash," She said fraustrated at such a silly question.  
  
"Right! I knew that, I was just kidding mom!" He said putting his hand on his head and letting out a nervous laugh. She gave a sigh as he ran and searched through the phone book, obviously not everything has changed. He found Giselle's number, he knew he couldn't come there alone or Gary would have suspected something.  
  
"Hello?" Said Giselle.  
  
"Hey, Giselle," He cringed at his sentence all through the time he was talking, "I... Uh... Miss you. I was um... Just looking at this invatation and Uh... Would you like to go to this um... Party, we don't have to if you don't want to, though!" Ash would much rather go alone and say Giselle couldn't make it. He had trouble being with her.  
  
"A party! Oh! I wouldn't miss it for the world! Not the party or the chance to be with you, pick me up at eight, Ash," She said in excitment, then hung up the phone. Ash stuck out his tounge afterwards like he just ate something sour as he hung up the phone. He hated her and girls like her so much. Even without Misty and Brock how could he ever be so desperate as to fall for her.  
  
When seven-thirty came around Ash came out of his room, Delilah got up from her couch and gave a blank stare.  
  
"Ash, aren't you going to get ready? The party's almost starting..." She reminded. Ash was wearing his ushual clothes, only his jacket was missing, so what he had on was simply his blue jeans, black shirt and ushual hat.  
  
"I am ready, mom, I'm not there to impress anybody, I just want to get some answers," Explained Ash sitting next to his mom.  
  
"About Misty, right?" She asked. Ash nodded.  
  
"I don't know what it is about her, but I just have to know more about her... I have to know what she sees in Gary, I have to know what's going on, I have to have my friends back and most of all..." The fire in him began to grow and he leaned against the couch.  
  
"I have to have her," He continued but softly.  
  
"You want Gary's girlfriend?" Asked Delilah.  
  
"She's not his girlfriend!" Ash said uneasy banging his hand on the arm rest very angry. For the first time actually really wanting Misty. He stood up and stormed out the room, "I'm going for a walk!" He called out and slammed the door.  
  
He walked over to Giselle's and knocked on the door, he found her address in the phone book too. Giselle walked to him in a lacey pink mini dress with the skinniest strapes that didn't even seem enough to hold up the dress. Ash smiled at her, trying to seem happy to see her.  
  
"Oh, Ash, no fair, you didn't get dressed up," She whinned, "oh, well, the 'plain jane' look is so 'in' this season," She smiled closing the door and locking her arm with his.  
  
"I'm so excited!" She cheered as they walked.  
  
"Yeah..." Sighed Ash, "Me too."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Part 7

Thanks For Being There Part 7  
  
When they got there Ash spotted Misty across the room, much like a Romeo to a Juliet scene. Misty stared at Ash and Ash looked over and their eyes met, he smiled happy to see her; his familuar friend. She blushed as he looked over and quickly turned her head to Gary who was blabbing on and on about something; probably himself.  
  
"Uh... Giselle... Why don't you go over and meet some people, I'm just going to go over there and talk to Brock," Said Ash.  
  
"Okay," Giselle said. Misty watched as Giselle gave Ash a kiss and left. She didn't even know Ash, but the way she looked at her it seemed like he did know her. And all though she didn't know this familuar yet unfamiluar boy she couldn't stop thinking she should be the one kissing him. She ignored the strange feeling and turned her head back to Gary.  
  
"Hey, Brock," Smiled Ash walking over.  
  
"Hey, crazy guy who knows so much about me!" He smiled, "What was your name again?"  
  
"Ash," He answered. Brock nodded.  
  
"I'd introduce my pokemon but I'm sure you know about them too," He grinned. Ash glanced over at the spot Misty was standing at only to find she was gone. He then saw Gary taking Misty by the wrist and leading her into a dark room. Ash glared like a bull to the color red and told Brock he'd be right back.  
  
Ash went to the door and peaked his head in where Misty and Gary seemed to be having a fight, Ah, trouble in paradise, Ash grinned, happy to see this turn of events. But something happened that didn't make Ash so happy. Gary took Misty by the wrist and threw her against the wall, Misty helplessly flung hard against it and then to the floor she fell. Ash watched in horror and angry as Gary yelled, "You should have listened to me, laugh at my jokes, do as I say, if I say wear something more revealing, do it! If I say look beautiful, dazzling, even more than your sisters, do it! Do you want me to love you or not?"  
  
This seemed crazy, the Misty Ash knew would never go for this. She always seemed strong and independent, able to hold her own in an arguement. But maybe it wasn't her that made her stronger, but Ash too. The way Misty seemed to make Ash stronger through their arguments. Ash wondered if he'd be as weak without Misty as Misty is now without him. Gary stormed out the room, Ash hid behind the door as it opened and when he was absoulutly sure Gary was gone, Ash walked into the dark room. Misty laid miserably against the wall, in tears, she was on her knees and her head buried in her two hands; crying. Ash closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Why do you let him treat you like that, Mist?" Asked Ash softly as he walked over to her. Misty stared at him.  
  
"Mist?"  
  
"It's a name I use to call you, we were once friends."  
  
"No, we weren't, I'd remember you," Misty said gazing in him still at him, "You don't have a face I'd want to forget."  
  
"But we were friends, I remember, you're favorite pokemon are water type, right" She nodded her answer as he kneeled down across from her, "You, me and Brock were friends once and we went on all these great adventures and you left this horrible place, Cerulean City, Gary, you left it all behind to make your dreams come true, we all did."  
  
"Then what happened? And why don't I remember?"  
  
"Because of was all my wins, it went to my head and I became a jerk, I took you and Brock for granted; my two best friends in the whole world, and pushed you both aside. Thinking that all I needed was pokemon--my Pikachu to get by. But now I see I was wrong. I do need Pokemon but I also need you and Brock too, without you guys--my friends, my life would be miserable, come on Mist, you got to remember me, please... Try to remember me," Ash begged. Misty squinted trying her hardest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know you," She said staring at him as a complete stranger, it cut Ash so deep to see Misty stare at him that way. Misty placed a hand on his cheek as he stared down very sad at what was going on. This was very scary, his own best friends he's known for so long not regonizing him.  
  
"But I do know that you're a good person," She smiled, trying to make him feel better, "And I don't need a memory of you to tell me that."  
  
"Misty, I-"  
  
"If what you say is true, that me, you and Brock, is it?--were friends? Well, I'd like to spend some time finding out," She smiled and he returned it, but her smile faded into a frown and her face turned away from his,"but... I can't I have to stay here with Gary. If I love him enough maybe he can love me and-"  
  
"No!" Ash screamed to her out of care, out of love, his hands grabbed her arms to helped her stand up, "Listen to me, there was a time when you were loved and cared about by me and Brock--your friends. We became a family because all we had was each other and as time past on, you didn't need Gary, you never did. You're a very strong person, I should know you would beat up on me anytime I got out of line," Smiled Ash, the last part made Misty laugh a little.  
  
"Why would I ever want to beat up on someone as cute as you?" She teased.  
  
"Huh!" Ash said a little surprised at her change in tone. Before he could say anymore, the door knob started moving.  
  
"Misty! Misty! Are you still in there!" Yelled Gary from the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh, no, it's Gary if he sees me in here with you, he'll kill me!" Cried Misty holding on to Ash's collar tightly.  
  
"Lets go out the window," Ash said pulling her over with him. Misty resisted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to stay here, you go without me," She said.  
  
"How can you be so loyal to this jerk after all he's put your through?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Because I don't just like him... I love him and it's always hard to let go of someone you really care about no matter who they are. So even though he takes me for granted sometimes, I still care about him and still want to be with him. Obviously like the way I once cared about you if you're obviously saying that you took me for granted and I still stayed," Misty argued.  
  
"You're right," Said Ash, "I shouldn't have taken you or Brock for granted, now I lost you guys forever because of it and I'm sorry," Said Ash about to leave from the window. Misty stood there watching him on the verge of crying again.  
  
"Me too," She said in barely a whisper as Ash opened the window and left. When he was gone, Misty opened the door to nothing. Gary wasn't there anymore. Was it just her imagination? As Ash got down from crying and was outside now, he thought he'd head home, he had enough for one day. But as he did pass the house he spotted two people kissing through one of the windows; it was Gary and... Giselle.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Part 8

Thanks For Being There Part 8  
  
Ash didn't really care about Giselle, that's why seeing them kissing didn't bother him. He'd dump her like a bad habit tomorrow. But when the thought of Misty came to mind, it instantly bothered him. How hurt she'd be to hear this. But he knew if he tried to tell her she wouldn't believe him, but he had to try. Whether Misty remembered or not they were friends and would always be just as they once had promised.  
  
Ash ran back inside and told Brock to keep his eyes on Gary and Giselle, Brock did so and Ash found Misty in the kitchen making herself some punch. Ash ran in and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ash, what are you doing here! I thought you left!"  
  
"You need to see this," He answered pulling her across the room as she fought back.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Gary's cheating on you with Giselle and-"  
  
"What!" Misty yelled annoyed with him, she threw her arm away from him, "What are you talking about! You're crazy, my Gary would never do that to me. I don't even know who you are."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I know what I said, I said you were nice that's all, I still don't remember you and I'm starting to doubt whether I should. Why don't you just leave me alone," Yelled Misty. Gary walked over and Giselle followed.  
  
"What? What is it, Misty?" Asked Gary walking over to her.  
  
"Ash said you're cheating on me with Giselle... At least he claims!" Misty pouted pointing her finger straight in the direction of Ash.  
  
"What!" Said Gary uncomfortable and nervous, he put his arms around her, "You know I only want you." He threw Ash at glare that silently said 'Stay out of this, Ketchum!'  
  
"Ash... Sweetie, what's going on?" Asked Giselle locking arms with him. Ash pulled away immedietly.  
  
"You know what's going on, I saw you and Gary kissing through the window, and don't try to deny it!"  
  
"Why should we believe you!" Said Misty, by now everyone at the party was staring at them.  
  
"Why don't you just leave us alone, Ketchum!" Growled Gary. Ash glanced over at Misty, never did he see her so hurt, so angry with him even the times when he did screw up or did something immature and unromantic, never would she get to this point, she gave him a cold, dead, glare that seemed full of hate and resentment. Ash was silenced now, all he cared about was Misty and since she didn't want him there then he had no other choice but to leave.  
  
"Okay... If that's what you really want..." Ash said it directly to Misty, Misty knew but before she got a chance to answer Gary did it for her.  
  
"Yes, Ash, it's what we want... Leave!" Demanded Gary and Ash did so, Brock followed him outside. He finally caught up with him.  
  
"Where to now, buddy," Smiled Brock.  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"I guess... I figured maybe since you knew so much about me and was right about that, maybe you were right about all the other stuff too," Answered Brock. Ash gave a weak smile.  
  
"So when we were 'friends'... How was I with girls?" Asked Brock. Ash let out a small laugh.  
  
"Terrible."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not so terrible anymore, I've got girls falling for me head over heals," Grinned Brock.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What about all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys?" Asked Ash.  
  
"There's more than one of them?" Asked Brock. Ash quickly realized if they have never met before than obviously Brock couldn't have gone on the journey, so he couldn't have been able to see all the other Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys there was if he only stayed in only one place that had one of them and because of that Brock wasn't so dopey around girls as before.  
  
"Yeah, there is more than one of them," Answered Ash.  
  
"Cool," Brock thought.  
  
"Yoo hoo! Ash...! Wait up!" Called a voice from behind them, it was the last person Ash wanted to see; Giselle. She ran up to Ash and locked her arm with his again and leaned over.  
  
"Just so you know, I forgive you, I know you can go a little jealous when other guys are around me because no doubt someone would want a beauty like me but you don't have to worry, I only want you," She smiled placing her finger on his nose as if he were some kind of puppy.  
  
"Giselle... I don't want you," Said Ash. Giselle stopped, she couldn't believe her ears. Ash stopped too and so did Brock being their only audience.  
  
"Are you serious! I'm the best looking girl, I'm beautiful, talented, witty, perfect... What more could you want from a girl!"  
  
"You're also stuck up, annoying and concieted," Ash defended.  
  
"Oh, would you rather me be a weird, plain looking, big mouth runt like Misty?" Giggled Giselle.  
  
"Hey! That weird, plain looking, big mouth runt happens to be my friend," Ash said staring Giselle straight in the eyes angrily, "So just stay out of this and leave me and her alone." Ash demanded as he stormed away. Giselle ran to catch up with him and so did Brock still watching and being entertained.  
  
"Don't tell me the Waterflower's mouse of the family has gotten over your skin," Complained Giselle sounding a lot like Misty's sister, Lily.  
  
"As a matter of fact she has," Confessed Ash. Giselle stood there as Ash and Brock kept walking, she froze as if just hit by Stun spore.  
  
"Ash Ketchum broke up with... Me?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Part 9

Thanks For Being There Part 9  
  
Ash still hadn't given up hope, he knew somewhere inside Misty remembered him. He laid in his bed the whole night thinking about her. Brock had stayed a little while introducing himself for the first time to Delilah and finally left. Delilah commented on how nice he was but Ash drowned her out. He drowned everyone out. He missed his friends, he missed Pikachu, he missed how things use to be. What was he going to have to do to get things back to being that way? He missed the old times so much, the adventures they had, all the times they stood by each other through the hard and umbearable times and also through the good and fun times. The phone rang. Ash refused to get it, so his mom did. She knocked on his door and passed him the phone.  
  
"It's for you, sweetheart," She smiled leaving the room. Ash walked over to the table Delilah had placed it on and picked it up.  
  
"I saw your number in the yellow pages," Said the voice on the phone Ash answered. Ash walked over to his window and saw a figure standing at a phone booth with the phone to her ear; it was Misty. She smiled and waved.  
  
"I saw your address too," She added. Ash was over joyed to hear and see her, it was starting to rain and moments later the door bell rang, and Delilah led Misty into Ash's room and then left the two alone closing the door behind her.  
  
"Misty... What are you doing here?--Not that I don't want to see you," He added trying to think before he spoke as he had learned from his past experiences with Misty.  
  
"You were right about Gary, I just didn't want to believe it, moments later when I left I saw Giselle from the window crying and then Gary conforting her--trying to be a friend he claims. I don't think comforting someone involves someone's lips touching someone else's," Misty said in an angry tone.  
  
"I'm sorry... Misty..."  
  
"I just came to say I'm sorry for not believing you," She said still wet from outside, it was hard to tell whether the water on her cheeks were rain or tears. Ash walked over and stroked her arm.  
  
"I understand, Mist."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Asked Misty giving him a blank stare.  
  
"You don't like it?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Well, at first I didn't but it kind of grows on a girl," She smiled, "Well, I'm just going to go back to my sisters now that's all I wanted to say and I said it... So... Bye." She said about to turned around but stopped by Ash.  
  
"You don't really want to go back to your sisters, they treat you awful there, they call you names and hurt your feelings. All you long to have is a friend, gather up pokemon and start a journey of your own," Said Ash looking deep within her eyes. She stared at him weakly, compelled by every word he said. She was his for the taking.  
  
"How do you know me so well?" Misty asked softly in tears.  
  
"Misty it's all right to cry if you want to," Ash whispered to her, she didn't have to be strong anymore. Misty fell into his arms helpless..  
  
"I told you before... I knew you, see, you did start a journey of your own, except you bumped into this jerk who stole your bike, only to find he wasn't such a jerk after all, you followed him and also met up with this other guy named, Brock, the three became friends, only the boy who wanted to be a pokemon master along the way let the sucess get to his head and forget about the most important people that really made a difference in his life. And now, he feels alone because his friends don't remember him at all. And he's willing to put his dream and pride aside just to let them know that whether or not they remember him, he wants them to know how much he cares about them and how much he misses them," Said Ash as his eyes watered.  
  
"I'm sure they miss you too," Misty said softly her eyes meeting with his as she stared at him "Oh, I wish I could remember you!" Misty threw her arms around Ash and hugged him tightly.  
  
"But I believe you, even if I can't remember, I know we must have once been friends, always standing by each other through the thick and thin," Smiled Misty, she broke away and looked in his eyes again and shyly said, "I just wish I could rememeber." Ash leaned his face foward to hers, as she did the same she kept whispering: "Ash... Ash..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
"Ash..." Whispered a voice in he's ear as a hand shook up a bit to wake him up. Ash's eyes opened to Misty and Brock on each side of him. Ash sat up and looked at them, everything seemed a blur except Brock and Misty; there at his side as always.  
  
"Brock?" He said then turned his head to Misty and automatically smiled, "Misty..." Misty blushed and smiled back.  
  
"Hey, you've been sleeping all day," Brock said.  
  
"Really? So it was all a dream? The Forbidden Forest? The part where everything was different and you guys didn't remember me... It was all pretend?" Asked Ash.  
  
"What are you blabbing about, Ash? Of course we remember you, we're your friends," Smiled Misty.  
  
"Misty, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," He said throwing an arm around her grateful for her words. Misty smiled surprised but very happy. He let go of her just realizing what he did and looked away.  
  
"What'd you dream about?" Asked Brock.  
  
"We went in a forest searching for Togepi and when we found him, Pikachu tried to save him but fell into a running river so I went after him too but fell into the river and almost drowned, you two saved me and I got angry and said I didn't want to be friends anymore and then I fell asleep and awoke to a world that was different, you guys didn't remember me, I applied to PokeTech and me and Pikachu didn't get along... AND Team Rocket was running the whole world!"  
  
"Sounds awful..." Said Misty.  
  
"Yeah, it was weird, you were with Gary, I was with Giselle and Brock was a girl magnet!" Said Ash.  
  
"Uh... When did it start getting weird?" Asked Brock stratching the back of his head. Ash and Misty stared at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Look, I just want you guys to know that I care about you both and whenever it feels like I'm taking you for granted just let me know," Pikachu came and jumped in his lap, "That goes for you too Pikachu. Because you guys mean a lot to me and I just want you to know that you are appreciated and I do know how important you are to me. It just took me that scary dream to finally understand, I need you guys," He placed his hand on Misty's shoulder, which she didn't seem to mind, "I care about you guys so much."  
  
"We care about you too," Misty said softly placing her hand on his.  
  
"And Misty... Promise me you'll never change for anyone," Smiled Ash. Misty gave a puzzled look.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That fell you took must have hit you're head hard," Brock concluded, "You need your rest." He took Pikachu and left the room and just when Misty was about to follow. Ash took Misty by the wrist and pulled her close. Brock and Pikachu were gone.  
  
"Could you stay here for a sec?" Asked Ash. Misty walked over to him.  
  
"Sure, of course, what is it, Ash?" Asked Misty.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for always being there for me, if I ever lost you or you ever lost me I just want you to know that I'm thankful for you always standing by my side no matter what," Said Ash. Misty placed her hand on Ash's forehead.  
  
"Wow, you really must have hit your head hard... Are you feeling all right, Ash?" Misty giggled. Ash pulled her closer and closer, she mounted over him until the tip of their noses were touching. He grinned at Misty, Misty was shaken a little by his devilish grin.  
  
"Uh... Ash, what are you doing?"  
  
"If you have to ask than you just might be more clueless than me," He answered as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled the rest of her body closer. He leaned his face closer to hers and dared to lay his lips on hers, when he saw she didn't pull away, he pressed against hers even more as she placed her hands on his chest, he feared she was going to push away now but all she did was let her arms ride up his chest to his neck and shoulders. When she finally lifted her head from his, she stared down at his brown eyes gazing back at her.  
  
"You should get back to resting," Confirmed Misty pulling herself up from him.  
  
"Misty, just promise me you'll never go out with Gary..."  
  
"What! Ash, why would I-"  
  
"Just promise me!"  
  
"All right, all right, I promise..." She paused with a puzzled expression, then she smiled at him, "I'd never think of going out with anyone... I'm kind of holding out for someone, I really like him."  
  
"Yeah... Who is he?" Grinned Ash. Misty took his hat and placed it on her head then moved it backwards like he use to do when he battled.  
  
"Well, he's got black messy hair and always wears a hat, I've liked him for what seems like forever and been with him for what seems like eternity," She pulled the covers more over him as if telling a little boy a fairy tale, "I care about him so much and only til now has he realized he's cared about me and his other friend, Brock and Pokemon, Pikachu."  
  
"Why would you stay with such a jerk?" Ash grinned knowing what her answer would be.  
  
"Because I don't just like him... I love him and it's always hard to let go of someone you really care about no matter who they are. So even though he takes me for granted sometimes, I still care about him and still want to be with you--I mean him!" She said staring at him deeply.  
  
"Well, he's realized now that he was wrong to take you for granted and just wants you to know he cares about you too and in fact he just realizes that he... Uh... Loves you," Smiled Ash.  
  
"You do?--I mean he does?"  
  
"Yes, Misty, I do," Ash leaned foward and kissed her once again. When he let go he wondered about his dream. It all seemed so real. Was it all just meant to show him something? And the Forbidden Forest that showed him how life would be like without his friends being there for him... Was it all a dream...?  
  
Well, you decide.  
  
The End 


End file.
